


Working Relationship

by tomsfronttooth



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, working relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomsfronttooth/pseuds/tomsfronttooth
Summary: Tom’s agent hired him a new assistant a few months ago to help him out with his growing schedule and appearances. Tom is grateful for her work - she is professional, intelligent, efficient, and organized. For the most part, Tom has been able to keep his thoughts professional in regards to her, but when they head to Lake Como in Italy for Tom to present an award, he realizes he can’t hide his growing feelings for her anymore.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	1. The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Little story I've been slowly working on in drips and drabs - hope you enjoy!

“We have transport arranged to take us to the hotel in Lake Como and the drive should take no more than an hour-and-a-half, tops,” Ray intoned professionally, as she and Tom made their way out of Milan Malpensa Airport, suitcases in hand. “Instead of a town car, I booked us a small luxury transport van so it would be more comfortable for the long drive.”

  
“Sounds perfect, Ray,” Tom said, smiling. He loved it when she got into “professional mode” as it was so different then when she was relaxed and off the clock.

  
Honestly, he loved both sides of his PA and counted himself lucky on a daily basis the day she started working for him nearly a year ago. His career had started to really explode and his manager Luke, had suggested Ray for the job. Her full name was Raylene Shaw, but she said only her mother called her Raylene (and usually only when she was mad). She preferred to go by Ray. She was originally from Charleston, South Carolina and had attended Brown University, ultimately earning her degree in business management. She was smart, organized, professional, and intuitive. Her manners and carriage in dealing with others was nothing short of impeccable and Tom had once joked with her that she should have been born English. 

  
“Well, Southerners aren’t so different from the English,” she had chuckled back at him. “My mom always used to say that politeness is half good manners and half good lying.”

  
Tom had laughed hard at that, and from then on, he and Ray had gotten on a storm. For several months, it was strictly professional on both of their parts. Ray was in a long-term relationship with a corporate attorney named Jack, and Tom had his own relationships off and on during that time. They had definitely become friends in that time, as they both shared a similar sense of humor, interests, and values, but recently things began to change for Tom. 

  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think she was attractive right from the start. She had the most beautiful smoky-gray eyes that went adorably big and wide whenever she was embarrassed by something. Her soft pink lips were so lush and full that Tom often found himself imagining what it would be like to suck and nibble on them, so much so that he was convinced Ray thought he had an attention disorder because of it. And he would have to be blind not to notice her very delectable little figure that somehow managed to be both elegant and bombshell at the same time. She had softness and curves for days - gorgeous full breasts that Tom knew would overfill his very large hands and hips that looked perfect for gripping. The first time he had seen her in a pencil skirt his jaw had practically dropped, as she looked like something out of a 1940’s pin-up magazine. She was only 5’4 at the most, but Tom knew she was a formidable opponent if someone got on her bad side. In those situations, he often thought back to that wonderful line from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ : “though she be but little, she is fierce.” 

  
The turning point for Tom came about three months ago. He had just finished a press tour promoting _Betrayal_ on Broadway. He had done about ten interviews in one day with one more to go. Normally, he tried to remain as unflappable as possible, but that day he was absolutely exhausted, in addition to starting to come down with a cold. Ray immediately sensed his dampening demeanor and stepped in, saying unfortunately an emergency had come up so Tom wouldn’t be able to complete the last interview for that day, but they would make special arrangements with that particular news outlet for an exclusive interview and a personal tour of the theater by Tom himself to make up for it. 

  
She then quickly piled Tom and herself into their Town Car and took them back to his NYC rental, ordering him to promptly get in his pajamas and get into bed. 

  
“Ray, I’m fine, I just need a nap,” Tom protested weakly, rubbing his beard as Bobby ran up to him, sniffing eagerly.

  
Ray was moving around his apartment swiftly, procuring endless bottles of vitamins and cold medicine seemingly from thin air - things he didn’t even know he had. 

  
“Nonsense, Tom - you are knackered and getting sick,” she responded. “And you are going to get in your PJ’s and get into bed while I make you some herbal tea so you can take some medicine and rest.”

  
“Really - “ he started, but Ray broke in, waving her hand dismissively as she put the kettle on.

  
“Not another word, Tom. Bed. NOW.”

  
Though he felt like death warmed up, he couldn’t help but feel a little shiver of arousal at her command and he shuffled towards his bedroom without a fight.

  
Feeling himself flagging even more, he somehow managed to get into a pair of black sweatpants and a white undershirt, climbing with relief into his large, very comfortable bed. Just as he started to drift off, Ray came in with a tray that looked like a small corner of a pharmacy. There were bottles of cold medicine, both non-drowsy and the stuff to knock you out for at least a good 12 hours, Vitamin C, Zinc, Echinacea, and a bottle of Vapo Rub. She set the tray down by his bed, hopping up slightly so she could sit beside him. Instinctively he went to sit up, but she pressed him back down against the pillows, chuckling to herself.

  
"Ever the gentleman, even when he's sick," she murmured fondly.

  
She reached up and lightly pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, holding it there for a few long seconds, a thoughtful look on her face. It was hardly the most physical contact they had ever had, but the gesture felt unusually, albeit pleasantly, intimate.

  
"Don't appear to be running a fever," she mused, almost to herself. "Still, you need to keep hydrated and get some rest. I've brought you some tea so you can take some medicine, so drink up."

  
Tom drank the tea, which felt wonderful against his slightly scratchy throat and swallowed two little white cold pills per Ray's instructions. 

  
“Be right back, I’m just going to pop downstairs okay?” Ray said, as Tom nodded, taking another healthy sip of tea. As soon as he did, his mobile started going off. It was Lauren.

  
“Hello darling,” he said, coughing slightly into the phone.

  
“Tom is that you?” she said, sounding worried. “You don’t sound good.”

  
Tom sighed, laying back against the pillows again. “Yeah, I’m afraid I’ve come down with a cold so I’m home in bed right now.”

  
“You’re sick?” she said, sounding irritated. “What about my company’s benefit gala this weekend? You promised you would go.”

  
Tom rolled his eyes, feeling his energy draining even more. He had been seeing Lauren for about two months and though she was sophisticated and intelligent and beautiful, she could also be incredibly self-centered. 

  
“Listen, darling, I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to you, but I really don’t feel well and the last thing I want to do is get you or anyone else sick.”

  
He heard her huff resignedly. “Fine Tom, I just want you to know you are putting me in a very awkward position, not only with the board of directors but with my boss as well, and over something as silly as a little cough.”

  
“Well, that should be ideal for you Lauren,” Tom replied bitterly, finally reaching his breaking point, “as I know for a fact that you’ve been looking for your boss to put you into many ‘awkward positions’ for weeks now.”

  
He heard her gasp on the other end. “Where on earth did you hear that?”

  
“About a month ago when you were talking on the phone with your friend Jacinda from work - you need to be careful what you are saying to people when you’re not alone in your house.”

  
“Tom, you goddamn eavesdropper -”

  
Tom quickly interrupted her in the most cheerful voice he could muster. “Have fun at the benefit, Lauren - oh don’t worry, there won’t be any need to check up on me to see how I’m doing again. _Ta_.”

  
He hung up without another word, feeling relieved that was finally over. Shortly thereafter, Ray reappeared, brandishing a portable humidifier.

  
“Found it!” she proclaimed happily, setting it by Tom’s bed. She noticed his irritated expression and came over to him. 

  
“Tom, are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor?”

  
Tom smiled weakly, shaking his head. “No, Ray I’m okay. That was just Lauren on the phone. We broke up.”

  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Tom,” she said, gently placing a warm hand on his forearm. Tom instantly felt warm and fluttery under her touch.

  
“It’s okay - listen, you’ve got everything set perfectly for me here, why don’t you go ahead and go home. I’ll be okay here by myself.”

  
Ray’s mouth immediately opened in protest. “Absolutely not, Tom! You’re sick and I’m going to take care of you until you start feeling better. You need your rest, so if there’s anything you need, I’ll be here to get it. No arguments, mister.”

  
Tom started chuckling, which quickly turned into a cough. He groaned, closing his eyes as he felt Ray hop up on the bed again. It made him feel some kind of way that Ray was so little she couldn’t climb up onto his bed without jumping. 

  
“Is your chest feeling congested Tom?” she asked quietly. 

  
He nodded, his eyes still closed. 

  
“Take off your shirt, Tom.” 

  
His eyes immediately flew open at that. He saw Ray holding the Vapo Rub jar, looking a little sheepish.

  
“I mean - I need you to take off your shirt so I can put this on your chest,” she said, blushing furiously. 

  
“Um, yes of-of course,” Tom said quickly, sitting up and shucking off his undershirt. 

  
He watched Ray’s large gray eyes go wide as he did, though she quickly tried to cover it up by stiffly clearing her throat and putting on her “professional face” as Tom lovingly called it.

  
“Lay back, this may feel a little cold at first,” Ray said, her voice slightly breathy. 

  
Tom did as instructed, and as soon as her hand touched his chest he let out a low groan.

  
“Did I hurt you?” Ray said, instantly pulling back her hand.

  
“No, no it feels good,” Tom said quickly, anxious to have that warm little hand back on him again. 

  
Ray smiled, letting out a little breath of relief as she moved the ointment across his chest.

  
Tom sighed happily. “Ray, that feels so good thank you. I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me - you’re an angel.”

  
“You’re welcome Tom,” she whispered, as Tom watched the sweetest flush run across her cheeks at his words.

  
She looked up into his eyes as her fingers ran over the hard plains of his chest, slow and methodically as she took her time. Tom quickly glanced at her face and noticed her eyes were now watching her fingers work across his skin, mouth slightly parted. He could see the pulse fluttering in her smooth, pale neck and it was all he could do to stop himself from wanting to trail kisses along its length, leaving red blooms along the way where he sucked at her, marking her as his. He swallowed hard, his eyes flicking down, and he nearly let out a growl. Her breasts were tightly ensconced in a white silk blouse and her nipples were hard and erect, straining to be released from their confines. He was extremely glad for the fluffy white duvet covering his now rather turgid lower half.

  
Ray followed his gaze and quickly moved back from him, shrugging her shoulders forward, blushing furiously as she tried to hide her aroused nipples. She cleared her throat and attempted to cover her embarrassment with a cheerful smile.

  
“There, all done,” she said, her voice coming out more hoarse up than she would have liked. 

  
“Thank you Ray, I feel better already,” Tom said quietly, meeting her gaze as she gave him a little smile. 

  
“Get some rest Tom, I’ll be here if you need me.”

  
And she was. She stayed for three days until Tom was finally feeling better and the last night, they sat splayed on the couch under a blanket eating pizza, watching _Some Like it Hot_ and laughing until their sides hurt. Tom could remember looking over at her that night and feeling like he could spend the rest of his life with her. She was sweet, beautiful, intelligent, funny, and compassionate. She challenged him, but not in the ways Lauren or some of his other exes did, which was mostly by being selfish and inconsiderate to everyone else.

Ray pushed him to be the best version of himself, and was always there to offer her support and encouragement. It went beyond her duties as his assistant. It was a deep kinship borne out of mutual respect and friendship, and, dare he hope it - mutual attraction. That was his biggest fear. That he would declare his feelings for her and find out it was all one-sided, that their chemistry was just her humoring him and that everything she did and said for and to him she just considered part of her job. But it wasn’t for Tom. He’d never had someone take care of him the way she did when he was sick - normally, something like that would make him grumpy as he hated not being in control, but with Ray it felt natural to let her take charge and care for him, because he knew he would do the same for her. That it was all he found himself wanting to do, was to take care of her, because she deserved it. She captivated him every day by her grace, humor, and beauty and he knew she was the only one for him. He just hoped one day, he could prove to her that he was the only one for her. 


	2. Sucker Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gets some bad news once they arrive at Lake Como, and Tom is literally there to catch her when she falls.

They climbed into the Audi minivan Ray booked and Tom let out a sigh of relief as he stretched his long legs out as he sat back against the buttery soft leather. Ray sat catty-cornered across from him, busily texting on her phone as usual. As they pulled out of the airport toward Lake Como, Tom noticed Ray frowning, a distressed look on her face.

“Ray, are you alright?”

“Huh?” Ray said absentmindedly, looking flustered. “Oh, yeah, I’m okay, just stuff going on with Jack.”

“What’s going on, if you don’t mind me asking,” Tom said.

Ray sighed sitting back against her seat. Today she was wearing a chic black blazer, skin-tight black trousers, and a vintage-looking white t-shirt that said, “Southerners Do It Better” that made Tom smirk when he saw it. He loved that no matter what kind of clothes she wore, whether fancy or casual, she always was true to herself.

“I don’t know,” she said. “He’s been acting distant lately - ironic, considering how much we both travel. I’ve tried calling and texting him several times since yesterday and I haven’t heard anything from him. We’ve been having our issues lately, but I just want to know if he’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Tom said, reaching out and touching her knee reassuringly. “I’m sure he’s fine - maybe he just got wrapped up with work or something happened with his phone.”

“Yeah, maybe…” she said softly, brushing a glossy, chestnut lock behind her ear. “Part of me doesn’t know if I want this anymore. I’m always working and he’s always working. It’s just that I always support what he does even though it means long hours and time away from me, but when I need that same support, he calls my job ‘frivolous.’”

Tom clenched his jaw. He could see her storm-gray eyes cloud over in confusion and pain, and all he wanted to do was gather her into his arms and take care of her. He knew that Ray took pride in her career and she was incredible at it, so he understood how hurt she must have felt for her boyfriend to piss all over it.

“Your job is anything but frivolous,” he said sternly, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. “Ray, not everybody can do this job - hell, I can’t even do it and this is my life!”

He chuckled and was buoyed slightly when she giggled back at him. “Ray, you are immensely talented, smart, and intuitive - and that’s not me just blowing smoke. I can’t tell you how many people I’ve had tell me how impressed they are by you. You have a real gift, Ray, and I just count myself the luckiest guy that of all the people in the world you could have ended up with, you ended up with me.”

He bit his lip, worried he had perhaps said too much, but when he looked up, her cheeks were flushed, a brilliant smile on her face.

“Thanks Tom, that really means a lot to me,” she said quietly, squeezing his hand back. Their eyes met for a minute and Tom instantly felt the electricity crackle between them. He cleared his throat, trying to get control of himself again.

“No worries, darling,” he said. “In fact, let’s make sure to do something fun for you while we’re here. I know I have to present that award tomorrow night and I’m sure you’ve scheduled plenty to keep me occupied until then, but let’s set aside some time to do something fun - just you and me.”

“That sounds wonderful!” 

A little over an hour later, they arrived at the Grand Hotel Tremezzo, nestled like a golden jewel right on the coast of Lake Como. Though she had been exposed to plenty of foreign countries and beautiful hotels through working for Tom, this place topped them all so far. The hotel looked like something out of a movie, the outside façade standing proud and elegant and with plenty of flourish to it, like some kind of bejeweled Grande Dame. It was surrounded by lush trees and manicured grounds, and was nestled smack next to the crystal blue waters of the lake. Ray’s mouth dropped open in awe - it was like something out of a fairy tale. 

Her and Tom’s shared suites were no less than stunning. The tall windows of their rooms were draped in gold, heavy-silk curtains that looked on to the lush gardens, as well as onto the lake itself. Sitting areas featuring gold and onyx side tables and scarlet tufted club chairs shaped like the letter “c” sat on one side of the room, and the white marble bathrooms were almost as large as Ray’s studio apartment in London. But her favorite feature was the beds. Enormous, and decked out in the whitest and softest-looking comforters and pillows she had ever seen, they looked like a piece of heaven on earth, and the filigree gold headboards were something that would be at home at any Italian royal palace.

Ray set her luggage onto the bed in her room and was unpacking when she saw Tom peek his head in through the shared door that connected their suites.

“Settling in okay?” he asked, smiling that signature charming grin that never failed to stir up little butterflies in Ray’s stomach.

“Yes, perfectly,” she said, hanging up a garment bag inside of the enormous oak closet and grabbing her smartphone. “Just a reminder, you have an interview with _Variety_ in an hour in the lounge downstairs and then one with _EuroNews_ after that. I have a draft of your remarks ready for the award presentation tomorrow night, so at some point you just need to take a look and let me know if you want any changes. After that, you’re free for the evening.”

“Great!” Tom said, clapping his hands together as he strode over to her. “Because I called down to the concierge and asked what kind of fun things there were to do here and they said there’s a wine festival going on in town - apparently, they have live music, free tastings, food, and even fireworks tonight. Want to go?”

Ray’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, that sounds fun!”

Tom felt his heart leap at her excitement. “Perfect, then after the press stuff, we’ll meet back here and get ready - sound good?”

“Sounds amazing, Tom,” said Ray, shaking her head slightly in disbelief. “I just can’t thank you enough for going through all this trouble to help cheer me up.”

Tom moved closer to her, reaching out to clasp his large hands around her shoulders. He looked at Ray intently, and she found herself blushing and having to look away. 

“Ray, please look at me,” he implored quietly. 

She looked up into those two cerulean pools and felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. He was close enough for her to smell his woodsy cologne, which never failed to make her knees weak.   
  
  
“You are never _any_ trouble,” he said sternly, but sweetly. “You do so much for me every day and you deserve to be taken care of and appreciated, because you are a wonderful person. Now, let’s get a move on - the sooner we get the press stuff done, the sooner we get to have some fun!”

Ray giggled and made like a beeline to put her stuff away as Tom ran back to his room, cackling with glee like a madman.

*****

Ray was distracted for the rest of the afternoon. She still hadn’t heard from Jack and she was getting worried. She knew Tom could tell, and bless him, he tried to keep her spirits up. Ray loved watching Tom navigate interviews. He was a consummate professional, full of natural charm and wit, and no matter who was interviewing him, they all fell under his charismatic spell. Ray wasn’t immune to it herself. She had been a personal assistant to other celebrities before, but Tom was different. From day one, he never treated her as simply a lackey - he was always polite, willing to take her direction, and treated her with the utmost respect. It was the first job that felt more like a collaboration, and though Tom could definitely be stubborn sometimes, they always worked any issues out, coming out stronger as a team because of them. Ray had never allowed herself to become friendly with any of her previous clients, as she prided herself on her professionalism on the job. But with Tom, a friendship developed naturally, and it never felt inappropriate or unprofessional to Ray. Tom was a gentleman, and he and Ray had both always been in romantic relationships since they had known each other. They just happened to have a natural connection borne of similar interests and personalities.

Still, Ray couldn't deny that she wasn’t attracted to Tom. Most people who met Tom were - both guys and girls. He was the epitome of classic male elegance, tall and slightly imposing, yet he had dashing good looks and the sweetest, most incredible smile that never failed to make Ray’s stomach do flip-flops. Though there was no question that he was absolutely gorgeous, it was his sweet, goofy side that Ray liked best. Because he was so incredibly intelligent, she loved it when he let out his silly side, whether it was posing with kids at children’s hospitals in costume, or sitting on the couch with her giggling like crazy as they watched Christopher Guest comedies. It was those moments she felt she really got to know Tom the person and not the celebrity.

Ray had spaced out watching Tom tell a story to a reporter about being asked to juggle at Benedict Cumberbatch’s recent birthday party when her phone rang. It was Jack.

“Oh my god, Jack where have you been, I’ve been trying to contact you!”

Jack sighed on the other end. “Ray, I’m fine, don’t overreact.”

“Overreact? Jack, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for two days with not even a text saying you’re okay. What the hell is going on?”

She heard him moving on the other end, and muffled voices. When he came back on, it sounded like he was in a different room.

“Ray, listen, this isn’t the way I wanted to do this but because you are always away with that actor, you’ve kind of forced my hand.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve met someone.”

Ray’s throat went dry. “Wait? Wha-what? What are you talking about, Jack?”

“I’ve been seeing her for the past three months. It wasn’t anything planned. She works at our corporate office and we just hit it off. I love her. Let’s face it Ray, we’ve been over for awhile now and you know it.”

Tears welled in her eyes. How could this be happening? She felt like she had just been rabbit-punched in her sternum.

“No, I didn’t know we were over Jack,” she said, numbly. “But I guess I do know.”

She could hear Jack move his mouth away from the receiver to speak to someone. A woman’s voice. Probably her. 

“Listen, I have to go. I’m sorry. Take care of yourself, Ray.”

Ray heard the line disconnect, still holding it up to her ear as she walked dumbly back to Tom, who was just getting up from the interview. She must have looked awful, because his face immediately furrowed in concern and he quickly made his way over to her. 

  
It was at that moment Ray’s vision started to go fuzzy and her knees buckled from underneath her.

Tom ran up with lightning speed, catching her before she hit the floor.

  
“Oh my god, Ray, are you okay?!”

Tom gently brought her down to the carpet with him, holding her in his arms, his face a map of terror as he ran his hand over her face, checking her pupils and going down to feel her thready pulse in her neck. 

“Ray! Ray, darling can you hear me?” He turned to a concierge who had just run over to them. “Can you please get her some water right away?”

The man ran off and slowly Ray blinked, coming back to herself. She looked up into Tom’s clear blue eyes that were tense with worry. She could feel his strong arms around her and she looked around slowly in confusion.

“Tom? Why are we on the floor?”

Tom smiled softly. “Darling, you passed out. Are you okay?”

The concierge came back with a bottle of water and Tom opened it, bringing it up to Ray’s lips.

“Take slow slips, dear.” 

Ray did as she was told, feeling the color start to return to her cheeks and her pulse return to normal.

“Should I call an ambulance, sir?” the concierge asked.   
  


“No, she seems to be okay,” Tom said. “Think she was probably just a little dehydrated. Thank you.”

Ray started to try and stand but Tom’s arms immediately tightened around her. She nearly let out a little whimper, it felt so good. 

“Uh uh,” Tom tutted. “We’re going to sit here until you’ve finished this water and tell me what happened.”

Ray looked up into his face, the phone call immediately returning to her memory. Her eyes started to fill with tears again.  
  
  
“Jack called me. He met someone. We’re over.”

Tom sighed, bringing her in and hugging her close to him. “Oh Ray, I’m so sorry.”

Ray drank in his spicy scent, the warm wonderful way his arms felt around her and broke into sobs. They sat there for a few minutes, Tom letting her cry as he murmured and kissed her hair. After a while, there were no more tears left for her to cry. Suddenly, she realized it had gotten late.

“Oh, the wine festival - we still need to get ready!”

Tom looked down at her. “Ray, you’ve just had your boyfriend break up with you and nearly passed out from the shock of it. Are you sure you want to go to a wine festival right now? We can just stay in here and get some room service.”

Ray turned to face him. “Tom, I’ve spent the last year with the most self-absorbed man who apparently regarded our relationship and me with nothing but disdain, and has in fact, been cheating on me the last three months of that year with one of his co-workers.”

Her eyes were red-rimmed, her face set and full of anger and raw hurt. 

“If I go up to my room I know what is going to happen, Tom. I’m going to cry and mope and beat myself down for staying with this absolute dumpster fire of a man for as long as I did. And I can’t do that, Tom. He doesn’t get to win and ruin my day. I won’t let him. So, I’m going to tell you what I want to do. I want to go upstairs, change, go to this festival, drink some wine, hear some music, and have a good time. And I’d really like to do that with you by my side. Are you in?”

Tom wanted nothing but to gather her up in his arms, kiss her lips and tell her he would never hurt her, that he’d always protect her. Even in her pain, she was the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen and his heart swelled with the resilience of this woman.

“Of course I’m in,” he answered. He didn’t need to even think about it. When it came to Ray, he was _all_ in.


	3. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Tom finally head out to the wine festival.

Ray didn’t bother to wash her hair as it would take too long to dry, but she did take a shower once she and Tom came back upstairs to their rooms. She felt emotionally drained but at least the shower helped her perk back up again. She wrapped one of the ultra thick Egyptian cotton towels around her body and walked over to her window that looked out over the sparkling evening waters. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep restorative breath.

_  
Fuck Jack. I’m not going to let him get to me tonight. Tonight, I’m just going to have fun with Tom. _

  
She felt slightly embarrassed passing out like that in front of him, but Tom being his usual, wonderful self, let her cry and listened to her pour her heart out. She couldn’t deny how amazing his strong arms felt around her and she had to stop herself from wanting to nuzzle into the warm nook of his neck. She let out a little shiver at the thought and turned to get into her clothes for the evening. 

  
She heard a knock on the shared door. “Ray, can I come in?”   
  
  
Shuffling distractedly through her suitcase, and thinking he had asked if she was almost ready, she answered, “Hmmm? Yeah Tom!”

  
But she wasn’t ready when Tom strode in and she looked up in surprise, still wet and wrapped in only a towel.

  
“Oh God, I-I’m sorry Ray,” he muttered, turning bright red as soon as he saw her. “I thought you said it was okay to come in.”

  
Ray tightened the towel around her, feeling her face flush as she saw his eyes quickly flash towards her form, his jaw twitching slightly.

  
“I’ll just be waiting for you next door whenever you’re ready,” he said tightly, heading back towards the door.

  
“O-okay Tom, thanks,” she said, slightly breathless.

  
Tom cast back a quick glance over his shoulder, and Ray almost thought she caught a look of raw desire before he quickly closed the door behind him.

*****

After Tom went back in his room, he decided to raid his mini bar for a quick drink. He needed something to steady his nerves. Even though Ray had been completely covered from under her arms to mid-thigh, the unexpected sight of suddenly seeing all that smooth, silky flesh, still dewy from the shower, nearly unmade Tom right then and there. His eyes immediately clamped on to a very good bottle of Japanese whiskey on the bar cart, and he quickly poured himself a finger's worth, knocking it back and dropping down to sit on the sofa next to it. 

  
He ran a hand through his short curls, exhaling deeply. He knew he needed to get himself under control or he was going to blow it with Ray. Seeing her today, so unglued by the shock of Jack’s actions and yet, so strong and determined to not let him knock her down awed him. She could be so fragile and vulnerable one minute, and so strong and formidable the next. Tom couldn’t help but be drawn like a moth to a flame by her wonderful complexities.

  
Tom had allowed himself a momentary elation at the news that she was no longer with Jack. He had known all along that Jack was a thoughtless and arrogant prig, completely undeserving of the selfless goddess he had in his hands. This would be the first time that both he and Ray were single at the same time, and though the thought excited him to no end, he knew he had to be careful. Asshole or not, Ray would still be nursing a broken heart for Jack, and the last thing Tom wanted to do was be over eager and send her running for the hills.

  
Sitting back on the couch and finally feeling himself relax a bit, he heard a soft knock on the door.

  
“Tom? Can I come in?”

  
“Sure, Ray, come on in, I’m ready,” he said.

  
Ray opened the door, her hand covering her eyes. “I.AM.WALKING.THROUGH.THE.DOOR…” she said in a comical, sing-song voice as she made exaggerated steps. Tom couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head.

  
“I.AM.NOW.IN.THE.ROOM…” she went on, her other hand flailing around blindly to find her way. “I sure hope anyone in here is decent, because anyone in here could be in the all-together and the only way I’d ever know was if I did THIS!”

  
She ripped her hand from her eyes, looking at Tom and laughing, completely breaking the tension from earlier. Tom laughed, and felt his face flush in good-natured embarrassment. Bless her, she knew they needed a laugh. 

  
Standing up to look at her though, did nothing to keep his thoughts strictly platonic. She was dress casual for the warm Italian evening, her legs gloriously on display in a pair of very short and stylishly distressed jean shorts that tucked in deliciously under the curve of her ass. Her spaghetti-strapped v-neck white tank looked as though it was made out of a very fine linen/cotton, and Tom thought he could spy a glimpse of a white lace bra under it. She finished her look with a few delicate, overlapping gold necklaces, and a pair of small gold hoop earrings. She had piled her thick, mahogany locks on top of her head in a messy knot that managed to be both coquettishly playful and incredibly sexy.

  
“Wow, you look great,” Tom breathed, his voice finally returning to him.

  
She blushed sweetly. “Thanks, so do you,” she said, gesturing to his trusty dark gray jeans and light blue button-up shirt.

  
“Well,” he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Are you ready to have some fun, Ray?”

  
She surprised him by taking his arm and looking up at him, a glint in her big, pewter gray eyes. “Oh, I’m ready, Hiddleston...but are you?”

  
He felt a jolt of arousal at her words, and he couldn’t help but give her a big smile as they made their way out of the hotel and into the warm, orange-blossom-scented night.

  
  


*****

The wine festival was in full gear down in the village, which was thankfully, only a 15 minute walk from their hotel. The charming, cobblestone streets were packed with craft and food stalls, street musicians and entertainers, as well as plenty of tasting booths from local wineries. Ray was in heaven taking in all the amazing sights, sounds, and smells around her, but none of that bliss compared to having Tom next to her. With Tom, she never felt anxious or on-guard like she often did with Jack. Ray didn’t want to tell Tom, but ever since she started working for him, Jack was convinced she had a thing for Tom, and that suspicion only served to taint their relationship even more over the last few months. 

  
Ray wasn’t sure if it was Jack’s lack of distrust that continued to eat at her through their relationship or if it was a sense of guilt that he might not have been totally wrong. The last thing Ray wanted was to be attracted to her employer, but with Tom she couldn’t help it. Yes, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, but he was funny and smart with a huge heart. She never felt uncomfortable or awkward around him, despite his enormous fame. He was her boss, yes, but he was also Tom. She considered him a good friend and liked to think he felt the same. 

  
They walked around for a while, sampling some incredible Chiavennasca, Pinot Bianco, and Barbera wines from some of the local vineyards. They were getting slightly tipsy and silly, and decided to pretend for the rest of the night that they were a snooty American couple named Tandy and Todd. They walked around speaking in affected accents and mannerisms, but just kept cracking each other up in the process, trying to see who could make the other laugh more.

  
When their stomachs began growling, they stopped by a food stand selling Piadina’s stuffed with homemade mozzarella, prosciutto, and fresh, peppery rocket leaves. They found a bench nestled in a wisteria-covered nook off the main street and tucked into their food ravenously."

  
“Oh my god, this is one of the best things I think I’ve eaten,” groaned Tom, throwing his head back, his eyes closed in ecstasy after a particularly big bite. 

  
“Agreed,” Ray said, “I think it may even exceed my momma’s mac and cheese, though don’t tell her I said that.”

  
Tom laughed. “My lips are sealed. Do you think you’d ever want to go back to South Carolina permanently? I mean, all of your family is there.”

  
Ray scrunched up her face thoughtfully, taking a sip of wine from her little plastic cup. “I don’t know - probably not. I mean, I love my family and miss them, but there really isn’t anything there for me, career-wise. Plus, I actually really like living in London.”

  
“Well, that’s very good to know - why do you like London so much?” Tom asked softly, turning to look at her. 

  
“You’re gonna think I’m ridiculous,” she said, blushing wildly, looking embarrassed.

  
“I could never think you’re ridiculous except when you totally acting wonderfully ridiculous,” Tom joked, earning a teasing slap on his arm from Ray. “No, really darling, you can tell me.”

  
“Well, I like it so much because of my window.”

  
“Your window?”

  
“Yeah,” said Ray, shifting towards him, her face lighting up. “When I was little, I was obsessed with the movie _Peter Pan_. I watched it almost every day after school and imagined that I was Wendy and that Peter Pan would someday come to my window and take me to Neverland. Stupid, I know, but when I moved to London and was looking at flats, I found this one that was above a kebab shop. It was small and smelled of cinnamon and turmeric, but it had this window - it looked exactly like the one Wendy had in _Peter Pan_ and I knew I had to have it. So I got it. The place is still small and it still smells like cinnamon and turmeric all the time, but at night, I sit at my Wendy window and everything just feels a little bit better.”

  
A silence fell as she finished, and Ray awkwardly fidgeted with her necklace as she blushed, fearing Tom would think she was a silly woman with dreams of fairy tales, but when she finally brought herself to look up at him again, he was smiling at her, his eyes soft and kind.

  
“I think that’s absolutely beautiful, Ray,” he said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. “It’s never stupid to have a lovely dream like that.”

  
Ray felt a wonderful shiver run up her arm at his touch and she felt her cheeks grow even hotter.

  
Once they finished their food, they continued to walk around more, taking in the street performers and more of the wines. Both of them were definitely on the other side of tipsy by this point, and though Tom was determined to be an absolute gentleman with Ray, he couldn’t help but want to reciprocate every touch and stroke she imparted onto him during the evening. He was so glad that she seemed to feel comfortable and safe with him and that, despite having been broken up with only a few hours earlier, also seemed to be having fun. All he wanted to do was to bottle this night with her so he could relive it again and again. 

  
Eventually, they came across a little nightclub that seemed to be packed with revelers, the sounds of dance music thumping and spilling out onto the street. Ray squealed with excitement, grabbing Toms hand.

  
“Ooooh! A club!” she said, pulling at Tom’s shirt tail. “C’mon let’s go dance!”

  
“Are you sure? I thought you just wanted a chill night,” said Tom, a little uncertain.

  
Ray suddenly stopped her bouncing, her enormous gray eyes wide and serious. Tom was suddenly fearful as the whole atmosphere seemed to change.

  
Out of nowhere, Ray grabbed Tom’s face in her hands, slightly smushing it between her palms so that his lips went out like a blowfish. She held him so he had nowhere to look but her eyes.

  
“Uhh, what’s happening, Ray?” he said, though it came out more like _Uhh, wha happin, Ra?_ due to said fish lips.

  
He thought he saw a look flash over her eyes that made him think she was going to kiss him, but it disappeared and was replaced with steely, albeit slightly inebriated determination.

  
“What’s happening,  _ Todd _ ,” she emphasized, using their pseudonyms for the evening, “Is that we’re going to go into that club, have a few drinks and dance our asses off and continue to have the fun we’ve been having so far tonight.”

  
Her face immediately softened and she gave him a knowing, brilliant smile, slowly dropping her hands from his face and taking his hands in hers. Tom smiled back, hyper aware of the connection of their hands and how she was looking at him in that moment.

  
“Alright, Tandy my love, lead the way.”


	4. Blood on the Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Ray go to the club and it pops off in so many ways ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys things are starting to happen with Tom and Ray - get ready! Also, I strongly encourage you to listen to the London Grammar/ARTY remix of "Hey Now" for this chapter. The first time I heard that song was in the show "Normal People" last year and that song and the scene it was in stayed with me - I knew I had to include it in this story. Hope you enjoy!

The club was packed end to end with throngs of dancers, the inside awash in lights of purple, red, and blue that painted across the faces on the dancefloor to the beat of the music. Tom guided Ray towards the busy bar, keeping her flush to his side, much to Ray’s enjoyment. Her and Tom were definitely getting more tactile with each other the more they drank, but were still in control of their facilities. Ray couldn’t help but wish that this night with Tom wasn’t happening because of Jack, but she still was happy it was happening at all. The way his blue linen shirt was slightly clinging to his lean form was proving to be increasingly distracting, and when she spotted a bead of sweat roll down the long column of his throat under the blue lights, she wanted nothing more than to reach up and lick it off.

  
They reached the packed bar, edging their way into a little open space made by two people that just left, and Ray’s pulse raced with how close Tom was to her. His arm was around her waist, holding her to him firmly but not aggressively tight. Because the night was so warm and they were both slightly perspiring at this point, Tom’s cologne was particularly enhanced to her senses, the spicy woodsy scent acting like an electrical current straight to her lady bits. Tom ordered them both Campari and sodas, both of them in need of something cold and refreshing after all of that wine. 

  
“I’m going to run to the men’s room and I’ll be right back,” Tom said, looking down at her. “Will you be okay here for a few minutes?”

  
Ray nodded. “Of course - I’ll just chill and take in the music until you come back.”

  
Tom winked and squeezed her arm, heading towards the back of the club. Ray sipped her drink and took in the dancers on the floor, looking like one giant moving mass of limbs to the beat of Charli XCX. 

  
“Hey there, beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” came a deep, slightly accented voice next to her.

  
Ray looked up to see a black-haired man openly leering at her with an arrogant smirk on his face. He wore a shiny navy blue suit with a crisp white oxford underneath that was open just a button too much, revealing a smattering of dark chest hair. Ray nearly gagged on the amount of sickly sweet cologne he was wearing.

  
“No thank you, I already have one,” Ray replied crisply, turning her attention back to the dancers.

  
“C’mon, my  _ bella rosa _ ,” he purred, moving closer to her. “Just one drink and then maybe you can show me what those gorgeous legs can do out on the dance floor.”

  
Ray rolled her eyes at him. “Again, thank you, but I’ll pass.”

  
“Aww, c’mon  _ bambina _ ,” he said, moving even closer and taking her elbow with his hand. “Why stand here and be grumpy when you can come with me and have the night of your life?”

  
Ray had had enough. “Because, women tend to get ‘grumpy,’” she hissed, putting the last word in air quotes with her free arm, “when men don’t take several, very firm ‘no’s’ from a woman who has clearly expressed her lack of interest in said man. Women have the right to be able to be in a club, have a drink, and enjoy the music without having to dance or conversate with men that they don’t want to. Now, please let go of my arm.”

  
The man smiled nastily down at her, gripping her elbow even tighter and suddenly Ray felt a cold shiver of fear run through her. 

  
“I don’t think so,  _ bambina _ ,” he sneered at her. “I think you are going to come with me, because this is a very crowded club and no one is going to notice a woman on her own leaving with a man.”

  
“Hey man, she’s not alone,” growled a very familiar voice from behind her. Ray snapped her head around and saw Tom. He looked absolutely livid. “I’d advise you to take your hand off of her before I call security and tell them you’ve been harassing her.”

  
The man smirked, but did let go of Ray’s elbow. Ray immediately backed up into Tom, who instantly put a protective arm around her waist and she nearly sighed out loud in relief.

  
“Hey man, she came onto me,” he said, raising his hands up in front of him. “You better make sure you’re seeing to your lady’s needs, so she doesn’t have to look for a good fuck elsewhere.”

  
Everything happened so fast. She felt Tom move next to her and then suddenly the guy was flat out on the floor, his lip bleeding and looking dazed. Ray immediately went into assistant mode - she knew she had to get Tom away as quickly as possible so no further fisticuffs would occur. She never saw Tom so furious. She quickly tugged at his arm so that he would follow her, and they made their way to a secluded table in the back of the club. Ray looked back from where they had come from and saw that the guy was gone and nobody else thankfully seemed to have noticed them amongst the throngs of club-goers.

  
Tom was breathing heavily, seemingly trying to calm himself down. Ray sat down next to him. The knuckles on his fist were bleeding slightly, but it didn’t look like anything too serious.

  
“Tom,” Ray said soothingly. “I’m going to go get you some ice for your hand okay - are you going to be okay to sit here for a minute?”

  
Tom nodded, his eyes still a little feral, and Ray gently cupped his face in his hands so that he would look at her.

  
“Tom, I need you to say either yes or no, okay?” she said, making her voice as soothing as possible.

  
“Yes, I’ll be okay Ray,” Tom said quietly, his eyes now looking into hers with a mixture of regret and something else she couldn’t pinpoint.

  
She went and grabbed some ice and a napkin from the bar, and when she came back, Tom looked considerably calmer, albeit still shaken.

  
“Give me your hand,” she instructed and Tom immediately complied. She put the compress on his knuckles and he let out a little hiss. She gently stroked the back of his hand in little circles and she felt him finally relax.

  
“I’m so sorry Ray,” he finally said. “You know me - I’m not a violent guy, but when he said that stuff about you, I just saw red.”

  
Ray gave him a little smile. “It’s okay, Tom. And I’m not sorry that you hit the guy because he was not taking no for an answer and - I feel nauseous just saying this - but I was genuinely afraid of what he was going to do to me if you hadn’t come back right then. So thank you.”

  
“I’ll always protect you, Ray.”

  
Ray looked into his eyes, and immediately felt it. The pull between them.

  
“I know, Tom,” she whispered, and reached out to stroke his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the caress. “At least all that fight training you’ve had has finally come in handy.”

  
He chuckled and Ray felt herself relax again.

  
“Well, let’s not let yet another douchebag man ruin this night,” Ray chuckled. “We still haven’t danced yet!”

  
Tom leaned in towards her, brushing back a chestnut strand from her face. Ray felt her cheeks flush. Every touch between them now suddenly felt even more imbued with meaning, with portents. It was like something building momentum behind a wall that could just suddenly break free at any moment. 

  
“I’m game if you are, my darling,” Tom said, and stood, offering his hand to her. She didn’t hesitate and they headed through the crowd.

******

Tom was so relieved he hadn’t completely cocked up the evening. He couldn’t describe it, but seeing that asshat touching Ray awoke something instinctual and protective in him. He could see the raw fear in Ray’s eyes and was determined to make it so that she never felt that again. He could have rejoiced when she instantly moved herself against him when the guy let go of her, as though she knew she’d be safe with him. And she would be. Tom would make sure she’d feel safe and loved for as long as she’d have him.

  
They had a few more drinks and danced a little, the events of the evening adding an extra euphoric tinge to their buzzes. Touches between the two became more frequent and lingering and Tom found himself struggling to restrain himself against the movement of Ray’s curves against his groin as they danced. Her back against him, Tom breathed heavily as she took his hands and gently placed them on her hips, turning her head slightly to give him a flirty little smile. He bent down, his nose just barely grazing the skin on the back of her neck as he inhaled her scent: vanilla orchid and amber mixed in with the intoxicating warmth of her bare skin. She raised her arms, bringing them back and wrapping them around Tom’s neck as they moved together. Tom’s eyes closed softly, the feel of her in his arms more exquisite than a million poets could ever try and put into words. However, he was knocked out of his reverie when he felt her lips softly press against his neck. He suddenly froze on the spot, as Ray turned around and looked at him, her eyes like two silver pools under the lights of the club. 

  
She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, urging him to bend slightly so she could get closer to his ear.

  
“Kiss me, Tom,” she breathed, and he could smell the floral/herby notes of the Campari she had been drinking on her.

  
It took every ounce of resolve on Tom’s part to pull away from her, looking into her eyes again.

  
“Ray, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he said, reluctantly. “We’ve both been drinking, and you’re still upset about Jack.”

  
She blinked slowly at him, looking slightly inebriated but her face full of sober determination. “Fuck Jack.”

  
Tom sighed heavily. “Ray-”

  
“I’m a big girl Tom - I still have my wits about me,” she said, giving him a challenging smirk. “And since this night is about me, I’ve decided that I want you to kiss me.”

  
Everything in Tom was screaming at him to grab her to him and kiss her so long and hard that she’d forget all about Jack, about all the other guys even before that, so that all that was left in her mind was just the two of them, forever. But the guilt was also strong too. What if he kissed her and she regretted it? He was her boss, after all. This just had bad idea written all over it, despite how much he loved her. He didn’t want to put her in that position.

  
“I’m sorry Ray,” he said, pulling away and holding her by her shoulders. “No matter how much I want to, I just can’t. I’m going to go get some water, I’ll be right back.”

  
And he fled, because he knew if he stayed any longer, he’d give in to it, give her what she wanted, what he wanted. 

  
After finally getting a water at the bar, he went back to the edge of the dancers on the floor, trying to spot Ray again. After a minute or two, he heard the music shift over and a dance remix of London Grammar’s “Hey Now” come on. 

  
At that moment, he spotted Ray in the middle of the floor. She met his gaze and started dancing to the music:

_ Hey now, _

_ Letters burning by my bed for you _

_ Hey now, _

_ I can feel my instincts here for you _

_ Hey now _

_ By my bed for you, hey now, _

_ Hey now _

  
Tom’s pulse raced as he watched her move her hands over her body, her challenging gaze never leaving his for a second, as she slithered and writhed to the beat. He suddenly felt water all over his hand and realized he had crushed his plastic cup of water in his fist without knowing it.  
  


_ Ooh ooh, you know it is frightening _

_ Ooh ooh, you know it's like lightning _

_ Hey now, now _

  
She bit her lower lip as she ran her hands over her breasts, giving him a sly smile. Tom felt his jaw twitch (among other appendages) and felt the fire he had been trying to hold back, finally explode in his chest. He threw the cup down and stormed over to her out on the dance floor. Ray immediately stopped as soon as she saw him racing towards her, her heart pounding in her chest.   
  


_ Hey now, _

_ Letters burning by my bed for you _

_ Hey now, _

_ Leave it to the wayside like you do, _

_ For you _

_ Imagination calling mirrors for you _

_ Hey now… _

  
As the frenzied beat of the song finally dropped, Tom grabbed Ray’s face, letting loose a growl as soon as his lips touched hers. All around them, the dancers jumped up and down to the rhythm, as Tom and Ray both lost themselves to the kiss. 


End file.
